


The Other Sister

by Cherryblossomskye



Series: The Other Sister [1]
Category: Charles Blackwood - Fandom, Constance Blackwood - Fandom, Merricat Blackwood - Fandom, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: F/M, First book!, Original Character - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform, The warnings are not TOO graphic but it gets there!, We have always lived in this castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomskye/pseuds/Cherryblossomskye
Summary: Beatrice finds herself on a journey to find Constance Blackwood.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Original Female Character
Series: The Other Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157708





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a new book/story I am writing called “The Other Sister” I am REALLY excited to share it with anyone who comes across this!

**3 years prior to Charles’s arrival**

I never thought that I would find my sisters in this town. **On the 6th of December, 1961** , I found my way to a little diner named “Stella’s.” I was in a tattered up dress with shoes that had holes in them from my journey here. I walked into the diner and a woman behind the counter said “Oh dear, what happened?” She came up to me and put her arm around me. I said “They left m-me.” The woman said “Who did darling?” “My parents.” I looked up at her with fear in my eyes. “They left me with a note that says "Find Constance.” Who is Constance?“ She looked at me in a concerning way. I noticed that everyone was looking at me in a very strange way. The woman kindly said "Follow the road up the hill and hurry. It’s getting dark and will start raining soon.” I nodded and quickly exited the diner. I followed the direction of where she told me to go. I walked up a little more of a hill, and found a beautiful house. I walked to the gate and saw that it was locked. But the chain was just around the bars so I could easily get through. I walked up to the front door and knocked twice. I heard arguing and then a girl who looked about 11 years old opened the door. She said quickly “We don’t allow visitors. Go away.” Then shut the door. I said “Wait! Is Constance here?” She opened the door back up again and said “What do you want? Who are you?” I said “My name is Beatrice. I was told by my Parents to find Constance. I need help please.” She looked around to see if anyone else was with me and said “Come in. Come in.”

I stepped inside and I saw another woman enter the room. She said “Oh you poor thing. What happened?” I saw her bright blue eyes, they seemed so familiar. I said “Are you Constance?” She nodded her head and said “Let’s get you cleaned up little one.” I followed the woman and she led me upstairs. She said “let me draw you a bath. What’s your name little one?” I quietly said “Beatrice Whitford. I was just told by my parents to find Constance.” She smiled and said “Well, thats me.” I immediately wrapped my small arms around her. She hesitated at first, but soon wrapped her arms around me as well. She said “Beatrice, why are you sad? You should be happy! There is nothing you should be afraid of.” I smiled and she said “Alright now, Go ahead and get in the bath. Feel free to take as long as you like and I will see what clothes I have that may fit you ok?” I nodded again and said “Thank you Constance. This means the world to me.” She smiled and gave me a slight nod before heading out.

I stripped out of my dirt covered clothes and slid into the warm water. I washed my body, and rinsed my hair. It felt so nice to have someone to care for you in times of need. It was getting kind of hot in the bathtub, so I carefully stepped out, and wrapped the soft, fluffy towel, and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw Constance. She was setting out some clothes and under garments for me on the dresser. She smiled and said “Here are some clothes for you. I am really hoping that these fit! There are undergarments under the dress, and after you get dressed, if you would like, I will help you with your hair.” I smiled and said “That would be wonderful. Thank you so much again Constance. This really means the world to me.” She smiled and said “Of course Beatrice! Don’t worry about Marrycat. She will get used to you being around.” My eyes widened and I said “You’re letting me stay?”

“Well of course! It’s the right thing to do!” I smiled and said “Thank you. Again and again and again a million times over:)” she nodded and said “You are very welcome. I will leave you to get dressed.” She smiled and walked out of the room. I dried off and put everything on. The dress she gave me fit comfortably. It was a baby blue floral dress, with a small white belt, and simple black ankle high boots. It was all very comfortable. I found Constance and she helped me with my hair. She did an updo of some up some down with a braid going down the middle. My hair was very long and wavy, so it wasn’t very hard to brush thorough after it dried. After my hair was done, I was introduced to their uncle Julian. He was a very nice fellow. Sadly he lost his memory, and wasn’t very fond of meeting new people. Almost every morning, I have to introduce myself again. But luckily that stopped after about 3 years. 3 long, wonderful years of waking up to breakfast, work, and two newfound sisters that love you. 3 years and I have learned so much. Although I am only 15 right now, I find time for everything in my day. I wake up at sunrise, and help Constance with breakfast. Then, I go to the study to read for my schooling along with my own ambitious curiosity. At 11:00 sharp, the grandfather clock rings, and it is time for lunch. Constance has declined my offers to help. I understand it’s her lifestyle to help, but in my experience with her, she tends to overwork herself. She has an incredible way of hiding how she feels to be completely honest with you. Pure optimism. Smiles even in the worst of cenarios.

I cope in a different way. Probably a much less healthy way. I don’t talk. Selective Mutism is what I have. Due to a triggering time in the last 2 years I have been with the Blackwoods, I only talk to the three people I live with. Well, when I am asked a question but only answer in one to three words. Or when I say thank you to Constance for lunch. Situations like that. That first day I came into town sparked interest in a citizen of the small town we live in. Almost like an obsession but in a less glorified way. It scared me to the point of not speaking like I had mentioned earlier. The event that triggered this behavior is quite a long story. Might I say, It doesn’t end well…

For him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to put slow burn as a warning... but yea, Charles doesn't come into the story for a lil bit. (Teehee oops!)

## PRESENT DAY

There is an explanation for my muteness. It started 1 year and 1 half after I had arrived at the Blackwood household. The day I walked into the diner called “Stellas,” I met a man by the name of Jim Donnell. He looked to be about 3 years older than me, give or take. He was not very fond of the Blackwood sisters I soon found out. However, on my days to go into town, he seemed to have taken a light interest into me. I could tell something was off about him when he walked through the door. His aura is as bitter as the rind of a watermelon. There was much that I left out on the first day I arrived into that small village. That included the following:

Jim Donnell put his cigarette in my coffee.

Jim Donnell touched my hair.

Jim Donnell followed me to the gate of the Blackwood house.

Jim Donnell and his friend whistled when I walked.

Jim Donnell had said “Witches should burn!”

Jim Donnell had said “Come home with me and I’ll take care of you.”

Jim Donnell had said other things to convince me not to go to my rightful home. And now, Jim Donnell will do anything to get to me.

On the date of **Thursday January 22, 1962** , 1 year after my arrival, it was my day to go into town. That is what I have agreed when Constance had asked for my assistance in supplying the food. I walked to the market, despite all the stares, and looks I received. I couldn’t focus on that. I had to remember what I was told to get from the marketplace. I repeated the list in my head over and over again.

Milk

Eggs

Flour

Basil (For tomato Basil soup! My personal favorite.)

Tomatoes (Also for the Tomato Basil soup.)

Merricat reminded me to return the library books we checked out last week. I always seemed to forget the books. After the library, then I would go to the Market. I really did not want to have to pay for unnecessary book fines. As I walk into the library, the inaudible whispers suddenly became silent when I step in the doors. All eyes were on me. I still have a hard time deciphering why on earth people are scared of the Blackwood sisters. They are harmless! Why can’t people understand that?

I slowly made my way to the return desk. I had to check out this weeks school books as well. Constance has written down the books needed for the lessons she is giving me.

“Hello, _Beatrice_.” The woman at the desk said irritably.

“Good morning. Im here to return these books.” I said quietly. She pursed her lips and took the books from my hands a little too aggressively. She put the books on the shelf of returns, and returned to her book herself. Constance has told me to pick two of my favorite books that I have read. Classics had always been my favorites. Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Herman Melville. My absolute favorite being Jane Austen. A woman of power I believe.

I sigh and start walking in the direction of Jane Austen’s classic novels. I looked up and down the shelves until I came upon the rigid spines of the old books. I came upon Jane Eyre, and Pride and Prejudice. My two favorite novels by her.

Romance alone is my favorite genre of book as well. It makes my heart flutter with an overwhelming feeling of passion, and want. It sure makes me miss my mother. But I can’t think of that. I have Constance, and Merricat now!

I gently placed the books onto the desk and the librarian checked them out. She gave me 3 weeks. Usually the time for checked out items are only out for a week and a half. I don’t want to assume anything of course, but the way she hesitated when she put down the number 1, then quickly erased it got me thinking. Maybe she just didn’t want to see me again? I do not know the answer to that question. Nor is it a question I’d want to know that answer.

I didnt think about it too much longer. I had a list to remem- wait. I forgot that I wrote the list down. I am a little dim-witted when it comes to sensory details. I guess I just forgot to check my coat pockets before I left home. With the knowledge of the looks, I kept my head down and put the list of food items on the counter. The cashier read out

“Eggs.”

“Milk”

“Flour”

“Tomatoes”

“Basil.”

He looked up from the list and said blankly “Is there anything else?” I shook my head and quickly took the bag from the store attendant, and walked over to Stella’s. It was my home away from home. It was a safe haven for me and Merricat, both. I looked through the window and made eye contact with Stella. She recognized me and smiled! I took that as an ok to come into the diner.

I sat my things down on the bar, and sat down. Stella came over with my usual coffee with sugar and cream just how I like it. I said “Stella, how is it that you met me as an afraid girl, and still take care of me when i’m away from Constance and Merricat?” She smiled and replied “Honey, there is no excuse for people to leave a scared girl out in the rain. I’m here to help you Bee. I hope you know that.” She reached for my hands and I said “Thank you Stella.” She gave my hand a squeeze and went back to her everyday work.

I heard the bell above the red door ding. I heard his dreaded voice. Memories of fear came into my brain as I stirred my coffee and took a small sip. “Hey! Stella!” she looked up and smirked “Hello boys. What would you like today Jim? Bobby?” They both sat down right next to me. God. Why right next to me?

“Well, what do we have here?” Stella noticed my uncomfort and said to Jim, “Leave her be Jim, she didn’t do anything to hurt you.” He chuckled and said “oh Stella, I’m not bothering her. I’m simply makin’ conversation with the newest edition of the Blackwood witches.” I looked away from him and he said “Bumble bee, you gotta look at the people you conversate with. Ain’t that right?” I still didn’t turn to him. Stella said to me “Hey, you should probably get going. It’s nearly 12:00 PM.” I nodded and gathered my things. I stood up and walked out of the door trying to get as far away from Jim and Bobby as I can.

Today is where it all went to hell. Where not another word would be able to come out of my mouth for a very long time. This moment in time, when Jim Donnell will have a reputation to be remembered. This moment in time, when Jim Donnell will be thanked for what he did to a Blackwood sister.

Walking faster every footstep I hear, does not change the fact that Jim had followed me. I looked behind me to see him gaining speed. I began to run. I dodged people, weaving in and out of groups of people on bikes, feet, and cars. I was relieved when I made it to the road leading to the locked gate. I made it no more than 5 steps only to be taken from behind with a strong arm around my waist and a calloused hand over my mouth, muffling any sound coming from my throat. I struggled to get out of the grip and was able to make us topple over. That didn’t stay long. When I tried standing up, I was pulled to the ground and under the strong grip of Jim.

I stopped moving completely. He pinned my arms to the ground just above my head and said in my ear “Come on darlin’. You know you don’t want to go back into that house. It’s full of witches! Come with me. I will show you what living life is like.” I shook my head and struggled again. He said “Oh. Sh sh sh sh.” He pried open my mouth and made me swallow a very tangy substance. It stung the back of my throat as it made its way to my stomach.

My eyes stung with tears and I quietly said “What did you do to m-me?” I was getting drowsy. I wasn’t able to see clear. Everything was a blur of events. I felt my body being lifted into muscular arms. I was in a stare of paralysis. I looked up to see Jim that was carrying me. He said “It’s going to be ok Beatrice. Im going to protect you.” I shook my head and said in a slur of words “N-no. Pl-lease! Let me go!” He held my body tighter against his, and he looked down one last time before taking me to the… Blackwood house?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont have one for any of them.... sorry bout that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Discrete talk of sexual abuse, helplessness, unconsciousness, witches, feelings of killing, badass Merricat

You heard me right. Jim was taking me back to the castle on the hill. He was taking me to Constance. I had a thought that he was going to convince Constance and Merricat that he saved me. But in reality, I knew that Constance and Merricat both are very talented when it comes to this topic. They will easily tell what he put into my body whether it be an alcoholic shot, a sleeping drug, or just plain out poison. I knew that I could count on Constance to help me.

He knocked on the door softly. Merricat looked out the window and went straight to Constance. “Jim has Beatrice! What do we do?” Constance smiled and said “Well let them in silly!” Merricat quickly replied with “Beatrice is unconscious Constance! Jim. Has. Beatrice!” This was a rare moment in time, where Merricat had allowed a stranger into the house, willingly helped take care of her, and did everything in her power to keep her safe. Now was one of those times where she wanted to shoot Jim Donnell. She wanted to do that unspeakable act when he tried to take Constance away from her.

An idea struck her head. She snuck out the back of the house, and went to her garden. She pulled a walking stick from behind the big oak tree she has her fathers book nailed into. Sneaking around the back of the house, her determination grew to get her sister back. The closer Merricat got to Jim, hatred became aware in her conscious. Rage filled her veins. Anger surged through her blood. Jim almost got a hold of the only thing in her life that mattered to her. Her father was a very powerful man. He stopped Jim from taking Constance. It seemed like Jim was very attracted to witches. What goes through a man’s head when he does these things?

She quietly snuck behind Jim. What her plan had been was to hit his knees and make him somehow gently drop Beatrice. But that obviously wouldn’t work. Before she did anything, she saw something protruding from Jims pocket. Even she was surprised that she was able to complete such a difficult task of swiping it out of his pocket. Without him noticing. She walked back and around the house and in through the back door. She ran to the front door and opened it to see Jim and Beatrice where they were.

She looked at him in terror and said “What did you do?” Jim ignored her question and pushed passed her and into their house. He looked curiously around the entrance, up at the chandelier, down at the carpet that lined the wooden floors. His eyes wandered to see Constance in front of him. A visible look of terror came over her face when her eyes met Jim’s.

“Constance! Beautiful as always. I believe this is your sister?” Constance nodded and backed up a little bit. Merricat stepped in and said “Jim, put Beatrice down on the couch and leave!” Jim smirked and said “Where’s the couch?” Constance hesitantly pointed to the room just behind her.

When Jim walked passed her, she stepped back all the way against the wall. She was very scared of what her father did to him, and had the fear that Jim would hurt her. Merricat had the fear of Constance getting hurt in general. The only thing I (Beatrice) am wondering, is what their father did to Jim to make him have such a strong hatred towards the Backwood sisters.

Jim laid me down, and moved some hair out of my face. He gladly took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs across from the couch, on the other side of the small table in the center of the room. All three sisters could feel his bad intentions. It was a fear Constance never had to have. She wouldn’t leave the grounds of the Blackwood property. When she took responsibility of killing her father, she was taken in. But was too pretty, too nice to be kept in jail. We have always lived in this castle ever since then. And we call it home. We have accepted that.

Now all we had to do, was find out why the hell Jim Donnell was in this castle.

There was something he wanted and he would get it. Knowing him? He won’t be getting it. Not on Merricats watch. Like I said before:

“The event that triggered this behavior is quite a long story. Might I say, It doesn’t end well…

For him…”

3rd person POV

Jim Donnell fancied Constance. He wanted to run away with her in his loud, painted machine. Constance did as well, but her father did not want her to go. Merricat felt it was her job to keep Constance safe. For a long time, she did very good. Going to town, locking up, keeping strangers away. For the longest time: 4 years, Jim Donnell stayed away. Why was he back now? Was it because he knew their father was dead? Or was it because he felt he had more power, and greed to have Constance for himself. Jim wanted and wanted. But the sister’s father was very powerful. He kept Constance away from the Donnell boy and kept him away from the house for good. Constance and Merricat were very happy about that! Beatrice would be too. If only she knew.

Surprisingly enough, it was good to have their father gone as well. With the need to protect Constance, Merricat poisoned the sugar. She knew that her and Constance were safe. Why? Constance never used sugar. Their father took advantage of having a beautiful daughter. He was terrible to Constance. She was unjustified in such a cruel way, Merricat did the unspeakable act. She killed her father in hopes things would get better. Now she can protect Constance with all of her heart, mind, and soul.

Sure, she has become paranoid, but good comes out of it! 1: Constance is safe. 2: Merricat’s self-defence has gotten a lot better. 3: She feels the power and the want, to do the same thing to Jim Donnell. The same feeling of their father became a thought in her mind. She feels she can do it. And soon she will do it. Let’s just hope that her convincing mechanisms are as useful as her self-defence mechanisms.


End file.
